happy_tree_friendsfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Cuddles
Cuddles est l'un des personnages principaux de la série. Nature de Cuddles Cuddles est un petit lapin jaune portant des chaussons roses en forme de lapins. On peut le considérer comme l'un des plus mignons personnages de la série (avec Cub). Malgré qu'il soit très mignon, Cuddles est le personnage avec le plus grand nombre de décès, la plupart de ses morts sont particulièrement horrible. Lumpy est le personnage qu'il l'a tué le plus de fois (environ 20 fois, mais il faut aussi noter que Lumpy est le personnage qui a tué le plus de personnage). La couleur préféré de Cuddles est sûrement le rose, car il a les joues roses, des chaussons roses, il aime les crèmes glacées roses et il est amoureux de Giggles (Qui est rose). Cuddles décède dans beaucoups d'épisode, mais il survit dans Doggone It, Sea What I Found, A Change of Heart, A Sight for Sore Eyes, Letter Late Than Never, Double Whammy Part 1, We're Scrooged!, Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm (episode), Mime to Five (discutable), I Nub You, YouTube 101: Subscriptions, A Bit of a Pickle (discutable), Star Kringle, Disco Bears All, By The Seat Of Your Pants et You're Kraken Me Up. Morts thumb Saison 1 #Banjo Frenzy : Coupé en deux par le banjo de Lumpy. #Spin Fun Knowin' Ya : Broyé dans le réacteur d'un avion. #Water You Wading You? : Ecrasé par un orque. #Sweet Ride : Coupé en trois par un escalier venu de nulle part, puis empalé par son cornet de crème glacée. #This is Your Knife : Tête déchiré avec une pierre par Flippy. #Happy Trails, Pt 1 : Décapité par la fenêtre du bus lorque que celui ci a heurté un caillou. Saison 2 #Flippin' Burgers : Mort d'une perte de sang lorsque Flippy lui a planté sa paille dans son cou. #Class Act : Meurt quand l'école a explosé. #I Get a Trick Out of You : Divisé en deux par Lumpy, il va a l'hopital et survit, mais plus tard, Lumpy coupes accidentellement son approvisionnement en sang pour faire un tour de magie. #Keepin' It Reel : Frappé par Flaky qui était sous les bras de Flippy (discutable) #Let It Slide : Coupé en deux par la partie du tobbogan dévisée. #Remains to be Seen : Renversé par le camion de Flippy, puis meurt dans l'explosion quand il est un zombie. #De A à Zoo: Son œil percé d'un réservoir d'hélium, remplissant son cerveau à l'hélium. Saison 3 #Can't Stop Coffin : Écrasé par le camion de Lumpy #Peas in a Pod : Tué par un Pod de Lumpy avec un balai. #Wrath of Con : Écrasé puis meurt dans le batiment du Comic-Con #See You Later, Elevator: Obtient la moitié de son corps coupé en deux quand ascenseur se ferme sur lui. Il meurt d'une perte de sang ou meurt dans l'explosion du batiment. #Breaking Wind : Transpercé par Splendid. Saison 4 #Buns of Steal: Décapité par les veines de Lifty. #Camp Pokeneyout: Écrasé par un rocher géant. Saison TV thumb #The Wrong Side of the Tracks : Meurt d'une perte de sang quand il a perdu ses mains #From Hero To Eternity : Explose comme un ballon quand Splendid lui a fait du bouche a bouche. #And the Kitchen Sink : Renversé par la voiture de Pop. #Party Animal : Étranglé par des ballons que lui avait planté Flippy et se fait broyé par un ventilateur de plafond. #Ipso Fasto : Se crash dans un arbre avec sa voiture où son corps est forcé a travers un trou. #Don't Yank My Chain : Tombe dans un puit avec la tête coincée dans un seau et est décapité lorsque la corde s'arrête. #Concrete Solution: Meurt lorsque le pont de l'autoroute s'effond ou quand l'ambulance frappe sa voiture. #Who's to Flame : Empalé verticalement par un poteau de clôture. #Take a Hike: Empalé sur un rocher pointu. #Snow Place to Go: La moitié de son corps est mangé par un orque. #Dunce Upon a Time: Gratté à mort dans un moulin à poivre. #Gems the Breaks: Expulsé d'un bus quand et vole dans une déchiqueteuse à bois avec à Toothy et Sniffles. #A Hole Lotta Love: Le mur devant sa maison tombe sur lui et lui tranche verticalement en 6 morceaux à partir d'un cadre de fenêtre. #Mime to Five: Son corps est séparé en deux parties par ses veines et meurt d'une perte de sang (discutable, car il a vecu la même chose dans I Get a Trick of You, et ça ne l'a pas tué) #Blast From the Past: 1) Lancé d'une bascule dans l'espace, où il est congelé puis brisé en morceaux par un satellite. 2) Même mort que Spin Fun Knowin 'Ya. #See What Devolops: Accidentelement congelé par le souffle de glace du Splendid. Splendid tente de dégeler Cuddles avec sa vision laser, mais reduit Cuddles en petits cube de glace. #Home Is Where the Hurt Is: Accidentellement frappé dans une trancheuse de bois par The Mole. #Aw, Shucks: Tranché en deux verticalement par la barre de fer du passage a niveau. #Wipe Out: Empalé sur une bouée. #Wingin 'It: Réduit de moitié par une tablette de l'avion lorsque Lumpy, qui était assis en face de Cuddles, s'incline son siège. #Easy Comb, Easy Go: Sans le savoir, il boit une bouteille de formule de la croissance des cheveux, il recrache ses organes et étouffe avec les cheveux qui poussait à l'intérieur de lui. #In a Jam: The Mole administre inconsciemment un IV pleine de chaise amorti à Cuddles, causant son corps à étendre à la taille d'un fauteuil. Cuddles meurt de suffocation et / ou d'avoir ses organes internes écrasés. #Junk in the Trunk: forcé dans une poulie. #Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow: Coupé en morceaux par la queue de l'hélicoptère de Flippy. #Autopsy Turvy / Double Whammy P.2 : Écrasé par Cro-Marmot quand la camionnette de Flippy s'est écrasé dans la maison. Épisodes irréguliers #Kringle Feast: Meurt dans l'explosion causée par Lumpy. #Kringle Karols: Impalé dans la tête par un gros stalactique de glace. #Ski Patrol: Percuté dans une ambulance, soufflé par un réservoir d'hélium, et enterré dans la neige. #YouTube Direct Épisode: Projeté contre les murs d'une machine à pince à plusieurs reprises. #The Carpal Tunnel of Love: Empalé par un tuyau. #Cubtron Z: Étalé sur un immeuble Tueries *Giggles : 0 *Toothy : 2 (Strain Kringle, Star Kringle) *Lumpy : 1 (In a Jam) *Petunia : 0 *Handy : 1 (In a Jam) *Sniffles : 1 ("In a Jam") *Pop : 0 *Cub : 0 *Flaky : 2 (Let it Slide", Mime to Five) *The Mole : 0 *Disco Bear : 0 *Russell : 0 *Lifty : 0 *Shifty : 0 *Mime : 0 *Cro-Marmot : 0 *Flippy : 0 *Splendid : 0 *Lammy : 0 *Population : 0 Relations *Giggles : Amoureuse *Toothy : Meilleur ami *Lumpy : Ami *Petunia : Aucune relation *Handy : Aucune relation *Sniffles : Ami *Pop : Aucune relation *Cub : Aucune relation *Flaky : Deuxième meilleure amie *The Mole : Aucune relation *Disco Bear : Ennemi *Russell : Aucune relation *Nutty : Ami/Ennemi *Lifty : Aucune relation *Shifty : Aucune relation *Mime : Ami *Cro-Marmot : Ami *Flippy : Ami/Ennemi *Splendid : Ami *Lammy : Aucune relation Occupations/Carrières thumb #Pompier - Who's to Flame #Joueur de football - A Change of Heart #Acteur de spectacle de noël - Class Act #Casse-cou - Mime to Five #Journaliste - See What Develops #Livreur - Aw, Shucks! #Remplaceur/Gutariste - In a Jam #Choriste - Kringle Carols, Deck the Halls; We Wish You #Nageur - By The Seat Of Your Pants Notes #Comme Toothy, Giggles, et Lumpy, c'est l'un des premiers personnages de la série. #C'est l'un des plus mignons personnages avec Cub. #C'est le personnage avec le plus de décès, il est suivi par Petunia. #Malgré qu'il a le plus grand nombre de décès, il n'a toujours pas été tué par "la statuette du malheur". #Cuddles apparait dans pratiquement tout les épisode la saison TV. Les seuls épisodes où il ne figure pas sont Easy For You to Sleigh, Wishy Washy, Every Litter Bit Hurts, As You Wish, Chew Said a Mouthful, Idol Curiosity, Tongue in Cheek, et I've Got You Under My Skin. #C'est le seul personnage dont le Smoochie ne comptient pas de sang. Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Personnages morts plus de 40 fois Catégorie:Personnages principaux Catégorie:Personnages avec une queue